


Awakening

by darkly_ironic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M, Prompto's self-worth issues, promptisfanweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_ironic/pseuds/darkly_ironic
Summary: "Sometimes, Prompto wonders how he managed to be so damn lucky."Early morning introspection starring Prompto's existential crises at 6 am.





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for promptisfanweek on tumblr for Day One: "Realization— the moment they knew it was love."

Sometimes, Prompto wonders how he managed to be so damn lucky.

_‘Become Prince Noctis’ friend.’_ It’d been such a simple plan. It should never have worked. And yet here he is, two years later, half asleep on a futon in the prince’s bedroom. The _prince’s bedroom._

Noct is still asleep, the early morning sunlight leaking through the blinds, a pale gold line across his nose and cheekbones. His face is still and peaceful; no nightmares tonight. Watching him, Prompto’s chest is tight. He should get up, maybe go help Ignis with breakfast, but it seems like lately, still moments like this have been too rare. There’s only so much time he can spend spacing out in the classroom and staring at Noctis’ profile from across the room. The year is going by too quickly. Soon, they’ll graduate, and after that—

Prompto’s been trying not to think about the “after” that much. He knows Noctis will be even more busy, that he won’t have time to spend with some commoner. He’s amazed enough that Noctis gave him the time of day to begin with, but once they’re not in school together, will he ever see Noct at all?

There’s a soft noise from the bed as Noctis shifts, grumbling into his pillow. His brow is furrowed now, but it’s not the look Prompto’s come to associate with the prince’s nightmares. He groans again, louder. Ahh, he’s waking up. No wonder he’s grumpy. Noctis opens his eyes, blinking.

“Hey,” he says, and his voice is rough with sleep.

“Morning!” Prompto smiles as brightly as he can, even though he still feels like his stomach’s falling away from him.

Noctis rolls onto his stomach and mumbles something with his face jammed into the pillow. He’d showered before bed, and now his hair is a mess of soft strands. Prompto itches to run his fingers through it. He wants to wake up next to Noctis every morning, for him to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up. He wants to brush his hair out of his face, and lean in close, their lips just brushing before he kisses him deeply. He wants to walk to class holding his hand. He wants—

Oh gods. He wants so much. The weight of it almost hurts. He’s messed everything up—the plan was to become the prince’s friend, not to fall in love with him. Because, fuck, that’s what this is. He loves him.

Prompto closes his eyes, fighting back the burning under his eyelids. “Hey, Noct?”

A grumble from the bed.

“You know I’m always here for you, right? Whatever you need. For as long as you’ll have me.”

There’s a long pause. Prompto starts to think Noctis has fallen back asleep.

“Guess you’re stuck with me for a while, then.” Noctis still doesn’t sound very awake, but when Prompto looks up, the prince is watching him. He’s smiling, the dumb, fond smile he gets when he’s particularly amused with whatever Prompto’s said now. It’s the smile he’d given him on their first day of high school, when Prompto had introduced himself.

Prompto smiles back, tears still prickling at the corners of his eyes. “I’m okay with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished a thing?? I hope you liked it! You can find me [ on tumblr](http://victornikiforoff.tumblr.com), where I'm always up for a chat!


End file.
